zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia as a Traditional Disney Movie
This is a remake of Zootopia in the setting and style of a traditional Disney film. Premise I thought this up while watching some of the classic, traditional Disney films of the past. I decided to try my hand at writing like that. That said, I had to dispense with Judy coming from another town, and chose to make her a princess, a nod to Ginnifer Goodwin's portrayal of Snow White on Once Upon a Time, and her parents, the rulers of the kingdom. In this version, Judy, though heiress to the throne, wants to be a Zootopia Ranger, the protectors of the kingdom. Nick is kind of a mix of Aladdin and Robin Hood and Bellwether is played in a way similar to Maleficent. I chose this project after seeing that Disney had put the original Zootopia screenplay online. There will be plenty of references to other Disney films, so enjoy! Story Once upon a time, in a land far away, lay a mighty kingdom called the Kingdom of Terra. It was renowned for its beauty and for the multitude of mammals that called it home. Within this kingdom lay the great city of Zootopia, and, from this shining city, King Stu Hopps and his wife and queen, Bonnie. Today was a magnificent festival, and, for the kingdom, a chance for the citizens to get a look at the crown princess, nine-year old Judy, the eldest of the king and queen's five children. She stood there, in a fine purple dress and her jeweled tiara. She looked around, excited to enjoy all the events of the day. She could see a tall platform where, nine years ago, she, as a newborn infant, was held up for all the kingdom to see by Yax, the court seer. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice. "Oh, you look so pretty, Princess Judy!" it said. Judy turned to see a beautiful Thomson's gazelle standing there. Her real name was Kira Oryxhorn, but she was known to all by the name of Gazelle. She was the wife of the chief royal adviser, an oryx named Soren Oryxhorn. Judy smiled. "Thanks, Gazelle. But, I was also thinking of what else I want to do in the future," she said. King Stu, Queen Bonnie, Judy's siblings, Gazelle and Soren all smiled at her cuteness. "What is that, honey?" Stu asked. Judy smiled. "I am going to be...a Zootopia Ranger!" she said proudly. Everyone was surprised. Nearby, a mean-spirited fox boy named Gideon Grey, the son of the royal baker, scoffed. "Ha! A bunny Zootopia Ranger! That's a good one!" he said to his ferret friend. Judy heard him. "I know it may sound impossible to small minds. I am looking at you, Gideon Grey," she said. Giden frowned and took off with his friend, looking for another victim to bully. King Stu and Queen Bonnie turned to their daughter. "Judy, can we have a little talk with you?" Bonnie asked. Judy smiled. "Go ahead," she said. The three royals went on a little walk. Stu began the talk. "Judy, this is about what you said back there. Bunnies don't do that. There has never been a bunny Zootopia Ranger in the history of the kingdom," He said. Judy still wasn't phased at all. "Then I guess I will just have to be the first. Always a first time for everything!" she said. Bonnie sighed. "Judy, you're a princess. The job of Zootopia Ranger is not one for you," she said. Judy frowned. "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" she said. Stu and Bonnie didn't know what to say then. Just then, Judy heard a scream and took off to investigate. She saw Gideon and his friend bullying a friend of hers, a sheep named Sharla. "Ow! Stop it, Gideon!" she exclaimed. Gideon only laughed as he continued to push her around. Judy walked up to him. "By order of the princess, unhand her!" she commanded. Gideon and his friend laugh. "Make me, your highness, but be careful! I am a fox, and we used to eat soft, harmless prey like you!" he said. Judy shook her head. "I am not afraid of you, Gideon," she said. Gideon knocked her off her feet, causing her tiara to fall down at her side. "Are you afraid now?" he asked mockingly. Judy said nothing. Gideon frowned, then, without warning, struck her hard in the face, then held her face in the dirt. "You afraid now? Remember, you will never be anything more than a dumb bunny, no matter what they call you!" he said. Only when he looked up did he see King Stu and Queen Bonnie standing there. They had seen the whole thing. Gideon and his friend fled, knowing they had broken the law that stated that touching a member of the royal family, unless the royal's life was in danger, one was a close relative, or permission had been given, was illegal. Stu and Bonnie were sure to have a meeting with his family later. They picked Judy up and dusted her off. "Are you ok?" Queen Bonnie asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, but, now I am more than determined to prove myself and be a Zootopia Ranger," she said. Stu and Bonnie sighed. That night, while Gideon's father, the royal baker, was allowed to stay, Gideon was banished from the palace, along with his mother, until he grew up. His father was to visit him regularly. Fifteen years passed. Judy was now a beautiful 24-year old rabbit and more siblings had been born. She now had 275 siblings. With help from royal adviser Leodore Lionheart, and with the hesitant approval of her parents, she was now beginning the Zootopia Rangers training program. It was her first day, and she was meeting her instructor, a large, tough and intimidating female Polar bear named Amelia Polarson. Judy nervously shifted in her place as she walked closer. "Listen up, cadets. I am going to teach you how to protect the city. You're going to need it..." She looked down at Judy. "...or guess what? You'll be dead!" she said. Judy tried to stand fully straight. She was ready. No need for magic, fairies or pixie dust. She was going to do it! Her training began. It was difficult, especially for a mammal her size, but, slowly, she managed to start getting the upper hand. One night, as she tried to fall asleep, there was a twinkle in her room. "What now?" she asked. The twinkle became a tiny fairy shrew. Judy was surprised. "Hello, Princess Judy. I am Fru-Fru, your fairy," she said. Judy just stared. "My own fairy?" she asked, remembering the tales of her childhood. Fru-Fru smiled. "Your mind wished me into existence," she said. Judy sighed. "Very well, but please don't use any of your powers unless I specifically ask for it," she said. The little shrew fairy nodded. Judy's difficult training went on until, finally, she became the best in the class. Amelia Polarson was impressed. Judy then graduated one day. "Congratulations, Princess Judy," Fru-Fru said, though only where Judy could hear her. King Stu and Queen Bonnie were not exactly pleased at this, but clapped nonetheless. That night, at the palace, they spoke to their heiress. "Judy, we are proud of you, but also worried. Couldn't you just settle down, maybe find a prince to marry and get ready to be queen?" Bonnie asked. Judy frowned and sighed. "Does a princess always have to do that?" she asked. Stu put a hand on her shoulder. "Judy. we love you. Be safe when you start tomorrow. However, if I sense you are in danger, I will take away your Zootopia Ranger title without a second thought. Am I clear?" he said. Judy nodded. "Yes, sir," she said. The next day, Judy, wearing her new Ranger uniform, left the castle in order to report to Captain Bogo, leader of the Zootopia Rangers at their base. When she arrived at the base, she was introduced to Bogo by one of the Rangers, a large cheetah named Benjamin Clawhauser. When he finished giving the other Rangers their assignments, Bogo looked down at Judy as the others were heading for the door. They stopped to hear the bunny's assignment. "Ah, our first bunny. You are assigned to informant duty. If you see crime, you will tell one of the other Rangers so they can deal with it. Dismissed," he said. Judy frowned as the Rangers snickered at her as they walked away. She did not appreciate being laughed at. "But sir, I am the king's daughter, and I want to prove myself," she said. Bogo returned the frown. "I am under orders from your father to keep you out of any danger, Princess," he said. Judy sighed sadly. "Yes, sir. I will go now," she said. Bogo nodded and left. Judy went out for patrol. Meanwhile, a small, cloaked figure approached and entered a mountain cave. The figure pulled its head back, revealing a female sheep. Her name was Dawn Bellwether, and she was a noblewoman in Zootopia. "I am here, Master," she said. She was wearing black robes and carried a staff topped with a green jewel. However, she had been subject to humiliation directed at her species since she was a lamb by predator animals. She sought vengeance, and, though she boasted powers, she needed additional help with her plan. To that end, she had allied with a most dangerous being. "Come before me," a deep, menacing male voice said. Bellwether stepped before a throne and bowed. Sitting on this throne was an ibex. However, he was no mere mortal now. Clad in a dark red robe, decades of using his powers had reduced him to a living skeleton, with no flesh, fur or organs anywhere on his body, save for red glowing orbs where his eyes should have been. Once, he had been called Omri Curvehorn, but he was now called by another name: the Horned King. "For this plan, I seek to learn the strongest of your powers to use against the predators," Bellwether said. The Horned King looked at her. "Very well. I shall teach you my most powerful secret: the power to turn any predator into a fearsome savage," he said as he stood up. Bellwether tried not to cry out like an excited child when she heard his words. "I am ready, milord," she said. The Horned King prepared to teach her. In Zootopia, Judy was out on patrol, and was more bored than she had ever been in her life. Fru-Fru appeared, sitting on Judy's shoulder. "I hope you get your chance, your highness," she said. Judy turned, but said nothing. Fru-Fru disappeared once more. It was then that she saw an establishment called the Fox Hole. Owned by a local fox couple, it was a place where mammals could come to hang out, have a drink and a meal and socialize. As Judy looked at the building, she suddenly walked into someone. "Oh!" she exclaimed upon impact. The beautiful bunny princess looked up to see a handsome male Red fox with vibrant green eyes. Like her, he was in his twenties. He wore a dark green vest, white shirt and tan-brown pants. She was smitten with him. "Well, hello there," the fox said to her. Judy didn't say anything for a moment. She couldn't figure out why she felt how she did, given what had occurred with Gideon Grey. She looked at this new fox. "Uh, hello," she said. The fox smiled. "Sorry for that," he said. Judy nodded, though she was a bit wary of him. "It's all right," she replied. The fox sighed. He was smitten with her as well. "My name is Nick Wilde, by the way," he said. Judy finally smiled. "I am Judy Hopps. I am a Zootopia Ranger," she said. Nick thought about it. "A bunny Ranger?" he asked. Judy nodded proudly. "I am the first," she said. Suddenly, prey mammals started pouring out of the Fox Hole. "The predators have gone savage!" a wounded deer shouted. Judy smiled. She needed to see for herself so she could report on it. She looked back at Nick. She didn't want him to get into danger in this bizzare-sounding new development "Stay back, this is now official Zootopia Ranger business," she told him. Nick shook his head. "My parents own this establishment. Since they are currently not there, I will have to fill in," he said. Judy sighed. "Fine, just don't get in the way," she said. Cautiously, they entered. Inside, it was mayhem. Indeed, predators had gone savage, and where fighting and growling at one another like their ancestors would have. On one table was the Fox Hole's lioness harpist, who snarled viciously at Nick and prepared to pounce. Two Zootopia Rangers, a rhino and an elk, grabbed her in order to save the fox. In that moment, Judy decided to help. She jumped into the fray. The elk ranger frowned. "Hey! Get off and get a report to Captain Bogo, you dumb bunny!" he said. Judy did not like that. She did not say anything and continued on. The predators saw her and tried to get at her, but Nick fought them off with a chair. As there were a lot of them, the Rangers had to leave to get help. Judy looked at Nick. "You were a witness. I need you to come with me," she told him. Nick shrugged. "Very well," he said. They left back to base. However, when Bogo found out what Judy had done, he was furious. He did not like when Rangers disobeyed direct orders, especially this one that was intended to protect her life. "We're going to have a talk with your father," he said. Nick watched all this and was curious. "Who is your father?" he asked. Judy sighed sadly. "The king," she said. Nick was stunned. "He let his daughter be a Zootopia Ranger?" he asked. Judy shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she said. Soon enough, they found themselves at the castle, talking with King Stu. "I am disappointed in you, Judy," the king said. Judy was upset, but trying hard to rein in her emotions. Nick simply watched from nearby. "I know, Dad," she said. Stu nodded. "It is good that you understand this, because you know that I have to take away your position, just as I said that I would. You will return to the castle and resume being a princess," Stu said. It was getting harder for Judy to keep her emotions in check. Just then, a deer buck guard entered. "Your majesty, more and more predators are going savage, and some are disappearing," he said. Everyone was stunned. Queen Bonnie was nearby. "Disappearing?" she asked. The buck nodded. "Someone needs to do something," he said. Judy finally spoke up. "Please, give me one more chance to be a Zootopia Ranger. I want to serve my kingdom," she said. Stu looked at Bogo, who frowned. The captain did not want the princess on his team, but, being that this was the king's daughter, he thought that he had the perfect way to deal with this. "I will give you 48 hours to solve this crisis, and if you fail, you leave the Rangers," he said. What he said pleased King Stu. "I approve," he said. Judy reluctantly accepted. "Very well. I will do this on your terms," Nick then entered the conversation. He didn't like that Bogo was so obviously setting her up to fail so that she would have to go back to being just a princess. "I will help her," he said. Judy looked at him. "But you're a predator. You could be affected," she said. Nick acknowledged this. "If I do turn savage myself, I want you to run away as fast as you can. I don't know how long it would be before I would begin to see you as prey," he said. Judy looked him in the eyes. "I am willing to take that risk," she said. Nick was pleased to hear that. Stu sighed. He was mistrustful of foxes, believing them to be the worst of predators, especially so since Gideon Grey had hurt Judy. Nevertheless, he relented. "Very well. The fox will help you, Judy," he said. Nick and Judy bowed and left together. Nick looked at Judy, interested to know how exactly she intended to pull this off. "So, what's your plan? Do you know anyone who can help us?" he asked. Judy smiled and nodded. "In fact, I do. Oh, Fru-Fru..." she said. Nick watched as the shrew fairy appeared before his eyes. "Yes, your highness?" Fru-Fru asked. Nick was stunned. "A fairy? They are real!" he said. Fru-Fru nodded. "We are indeed real, as you can see," she said sweetly. Judy was happy. "She has her powers, and those can help as we go along," she said. Fru-Fru smiled sweetly at the fox. Nick began to walk. "I also know some mammals that might be willing to help us," he said. Judy was curious. She figured that Nick probably knew a lot of people, so she wondered who his "allies" were. Nick took her to a small home in the city. Inside were a male Fennec fox and a female Honey badger. Nick smiled. "Princess Judy, meet my two closest friends, Finnick Tanfur and Honey Honey Badger. Finnick and Honey were an item, having been romantic companions for some time. Guys, meet Princess Judy, heiress to the throne," he said. Honey's jaw dropped. "Nick, did you kidnap her?!" she exclaimed. Nick laughed out loud. The idea of him trying to get into the heavily guarded royal castle, get into the princess' chamber and getting her out was hilarious. "No, Honey. I am helping her solve the case of why the predators are going savage," he explained. Honey just contined to look at him. Nick looked at both her and Finnick. "Will you help us?" he asked. Finnick smiled at his friend since kithood. "Yes," he said. Suddenly, the door opened. A very handsome male fox, older than Nick, and a very beautiful vixen also older than Nick entered. The vixen, who had a very fit, attractive body and exceptionally attractive, nice hips and so on, wore an attractive brown leather two-piece female warrior's attire that allowed much movement and had a short sword at her side. The male fox, also nice and fit, wore a green warrior's attire of his own, including a hooded cloak, and had a bow and arrow with him. the vixen looked at Judy, then at Nick. "So, son, who is this?" she asked with a smile. Nick smiled back at his mother. "Dad, Mom, this is Princess Judy. She is investigating the predators going savage," she said. He looked at Judy. "Your highness, meet my parents, Robin and Marian. They have been gone in the countryside, helping those in need and fighting corrupt officials in the villages around here. The Fox Hole is a front allowing them to fund their activities," he said. Marian nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess," she said. Nick looked at them, introducing Fru-Fru as well. "Dad, Mom, Finnick, Honey, myself and the fairy are helping her. Would you help us too?" he asked. Robin and Marian looked at each other, thinking, then made a choice. They knew that the best thing to do would be to help the kingdom, and assist it just as they did the outside villages. "Yes. Now, Princess, shall we get going?" Robin asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, let's go," she said. In her mind, Judy was thinking about just how complicated things were now that she was the only prey mammal among several predators. However, she looked at Nick and recalled how she was smitten with him. She would have to to deal with it later. It was time to prove herself. In the mountains, Bellwether was heading back down to Zootopia. Though she had learned much from the Horned King, deep down, he scared her, more so than anything ever had. She also planned to never delve as deeply into her abilities as he had, as she had no desire to end up like him. Her plan now was to play the part of a concerned citizen and throw anyone who tried to investigate off the trail. In Zootopia, Marian looked at Judy. "So, where do you plan to start?" the vixen asked. Judy sighed. She had no clue what she was going to do. Perhaps everyone was right. She should have just been content with her royal life. Just then, a female otter came running up. She had seen Judy's Ranger uniform. "Can you help me? I am Mrs. Otterton, and my husband is missing. He is the royal gardener. His assistant said that he went savage and attacked before running off," she said. Judy sighed. "I will do what I can," she said. Mrs. Otterton smiled. "Thank you, mam," she replied before leaving. Now Judy felt so much more pressure. Not only was she dealing with all of this, she was wondering what to do with her ever-growing romantic feelings for Nick. Just then, Bellwether walked up to them. "Princess Judy, if you come with me, I can tell you everything," she said. Judy looked at this sheep that she had never seen. "How do you know my name?" she asked. Bellwether smiled. She had been using her powers to learn about the king's eldest child. "I was curious about why a princess would want to be a Zootopia Ranger on such a dangerous mission," she said as part of this huge lie. Judy shrugged. "I just wanted to be different, but please, just tell me what you know," she said, beginning to get suspicious. Bellwether sighed. "Very well. The savage predators are due to a mysterious ruler called the Horned King," she said. Judy was now very curious. However, Robin and Marian were very suspicious of the sheep. They sensed something was amiss. "How would you know what he was up to, if he even exists?" Marian asked. Bellwether smiled sweetly. "The Horned King is real, trust me," she said. Bellwether then left. Fru-Fru fluttered in front of everyone. "She is right about the Horned King. I have heard of him, and he is very dangerous," she said. Judy had a headache from all the stress. She needed a moment to think, but couldn't afford that. She knew that she couldn't give up at all. She had to succeed. After that, she could resign and be a princess again. Nick smiled at her. Just then, the elk guard came up to her. "Your highness, we found the missing predators. Leodore Lionheart is behind it," he said. Judy's jaw dropped. "My father's royal adviser?! Did he say why he was doing it?" she asked. The elk nodded. "He was just trying to protect Zootopia," he said. Judy's despair left her. She was close! All that she needed to do was finish the last remaining details of this problem, and she will have succeeded. "What's become of the captives?" she asked. The elk looked toward the castle. "They are still savage, and can't be released," he said. Judy nodded and sent him on his way. Now that she knew one of those responsible was in custody, she needed to find the Horned King. She looked at Fru-Fru. "Do you know where he is?" she asked. Fru-Fru nodded. "Yes, all of us fairies know of him and where is. He lives in a cave up in the mountains. It will take well over a day to get there," she said. Judy smiled. "Then it's a quest. I know that we will have to take a long trek through the forest to get there, but I am ready," she said. Robin and Marian looked at her. "We know the dangers out there, and so we will be your guides. First, though, we need supplies," Robin explained. Nick looked at Judy. "However, there is something that I need to say. Judy, I know that this is early, and that I will probably never get to fully express this, as you are the princess, but I love you in a romantic way. You are so beautiful, brave and kind," he said. Judy was surprised. "You love me?" she asked with a smile. Nick nodded. "I love you the same way, Nick," she replied. Fru-Fru loved it. "Can you feel the love tonight?" she said with a playful giggle. Nick held back, as he felt it was a tad too early to kiss her. Finnick nodded, feeling very impatient with his close friend. He knew that this would all be dangerous and long, and he wanted to get a move on it. "Great, can we get this show on the road now and get our supplies?" he asked. Nick laughed and nodded. Meanwhile, the Horned King had used his powers to bring Bellwether back to his lair. "They are now coming to stop me. Now, let us prepare the defenses. Perhaps we shall see how easy a time that bunny has when we turn all her predator friends savage," he said. Bellwether nodded. "Yes, sir," she said. She then left to summon the leader of the Horned King's minions, the ram named Doug. Back in the city, Judy and her group had gathered their supplies and were headed off into the woods to fight the Horned King. Nick and Judy were at the front, discussing their new love. "Of course, you would have to get my father's approval," she told him. Nick smiled and laughed it off. "I understand, with me being a commoner after all," he said. Judy nodded. As the crown princess, she knew of a solution. "All is not lost, Nick. There is no law keeping us apart. Even a king has to follow that edict, and I am sure that when my father hears of your heroism, he will allow it," she said. Nick believed her. "I certainly hope so. I am ready to find my one true love, and I think I already have," he said. Marian looked at Robin. "Our son is just like you. He is such a charmer," she said proudly. Robin smiled. "I am proud to have him as my son," he said. Marian could see it in her husband's eyes. The rest of the day passed as they trekked toward the mountain. Finally, as it got dark, they settled down for the night. Robin and Marian set up their tent, and the others set up theirs. After a dinner of forest berries, Judy sat by the fire, just thinking about everything. Nick sat down and joined her. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Judy turned. "Yes, just trying to prepare myself for when we face the Horned King," she said. Nick got closer to her. "Well, just know that I am with you to the end, no matter what happens," he said. Judy smiled, then looked into Nick's eyes. She moved closer, until, finally, she and Nick shared their first kiss. There was no going back. They were truly romantically involved now. Judy hoped that her father would not say no to their love. The next day, they broke camp and began to journey up the mountain. It took a long while, but they arrived toward the end of the day, only to be met by Doug and his ram forces. Marian bravely drew her sword. "We're not afraid," the gorgeous vixen said. Doug frowned. "You will be," he said. The battle that ensued was fierce beyond belief, but was ended when Fru-Fru caused the rams' weapons to vanish into thin air. Now caught between the sword-wielding Marian and the archer Robin, they fled. It was time. They entered the cave. The Horned King knew they were there and appeared before them. Alongside him was Bellwether. When Judy saw her, she was furious. "YOU LIED TO ME!" she shouted. Bellwether nodded. "Yes, I did. While Lionheart was responsible for taking the predator savages, I was the one who caused them to go savage in the first place," she admitted. The Horned King watched gleefully. Bellwether then turned to him. "Now that I have your strongest power, I no longer need you!" she said. The Horned King was stunned, though, of course, it wasn't obvious. She launched a blast of green energy that utterly obliterated the Horned King from existence. His shout of surprise was cut short when he fully vanished. Judy took a step back. "What are you going to do now, kill me?" she asked. Bellwether laughed. "Don't be silly. Of course I'm not. They are," she said, gesturing at Nick and her other allies. Bellwether raised her hand to bring on the savage curse once again. However, Fru-Fru waved her hand, fully taking away all of Bellwether's powers for good. She fell to her knees, feeling weak. In Zootopia at that exact moment, all the savage predators were instantly restored to normal. They were immediately set free, as there was no longer any reason to keep them caged up. "What did you do to me?!" she demanded. Fru-Fru fluttered in front her. "I took away your powers so that you can never use them to hurt anyone again," she said. Bellwether was shocked at the sight of the fairy. "They are real..." she said. Marian got a length of rope and bound the sheep's hands. "Now, come on. You're going to face justice," Judy said. With the ram minions and her powers gone, Bellwether complied. Going the opposite way, they returned home in triumph to Zootopia. Before long, Bogo met them at the castle gate. He looked at Judy, who smiled. "I found our troublemaker," she said. Bogo was surprised. "You did it. You really did it. Well, let's get her to your father," he said. They did so. When King Stu and Queen Bonnie found out what had really occurred, they handed down a life sentence in prison to Bellwether, and thanked Nick, his parents, Finnick and Honey for helping them. Stu smiled at Judy. "I am proud of you, Judy. You are truly a Zootopia Ranger," he said. Bogo stepped in. "Congratulations. I now promote you to a full-fledged member of the Rangers," he said. Judy politely smiled. "Thank you, but I am going to have to turn it down. You see, after all this, I realized that being a Zootopia Ranger isn't for me. I am going to return to the castle and prepare to be queen," she said. Bogo, Stu and Bonnie were shocked. "But, sweetie, this was your dream all your life," Bonnie said. Judy smiled. "I know, but I am a princess. I realized that it is part of me, and I can't be rid of it," she said. Bogo sighed. "Very well. I will find a replacement for you," he said. Judy then turned to her parents. She had one more important thing to ask. "I have something to ask," she said. Stu nodded. "Go ahead, sweetie," he said. Judy motioned Nick forward. "This fox, Nick, helped me. We fell in love along the way, and I humbly ask your blessing to continue pursuing a romance with him," she asked. Stu looked at Nick. "Do you really love my daughter?" he asked. Nick nodded. "More than life itself, your majesty," he said. Stu was pleased. "Very well, brave fox. You may romance my daughter, but if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will make sure you know the consequences," he said. Nick smiled. "I understand," he said. And so, the romance of Nick and Judy truly began. They saw one another regularly. Then, one day, they became engaged, and, a few months later, they got married. Judy wore a magnificent wedding dress. As a new member of the royal family, Nick was put into royal garb, and, as part of this new phase of his life, a golden crown was placed on his head, signifying his position as the new prince. One day, when Judy became queen, he would be king. "Ladies and gentlemammals, I give you Prince Nick Wilde!" Stu declared at the wedding. Nick and Judy were more than happy. They went out on the dance floor for their first dance. Fru-Fru waved her hand, and beautiful golden sparkles fell around them, causing a truly dramatic sight as they danced. From the sidelines, Robin and Marian, having now put aside their warrior garb for more royal attire as the parents of the new prince, smiled. "What a beautiful change," Marian said. Robin kissed her deeply. "Indeed, and might I say, you look exceptionally good in royal garb," he told her. Marian hugged him. Nick and Judy also kissed one another, knowing that they would be happy together. Category:Stories following the traditional Disney formula Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories referencing other Disney movies Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics